


To the ground, From the ground

by LaFemmePoeme



Series: Entity shenanigans [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Buried Alive, Claustrophobia, Flowers, Other, Poetry, TMA, The Buried - Freeform, This is really short but that's alright, the magnus archives - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFemmePoeme/pseuds/LaFemmePoeme
Summary: Gentle petals,Grow from her mouth
Series: Entity shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656637
Kudos: 6





	To the ground, From the ground

**Author's Note:**

> A (bad) poem vaguely connected to the Buried.  
> The prompt was Drown.

_The girl in the ground_

_Gentle petals,_

_Grow from her mouth_

_Which no longer speaks_

_Spindly stems push upwards_

_Pierce her arteries,_

_Roots twist, fill her windpipe_

_Dirt rules over her lungs_

_She chokes on blood_

_Drowns in flowers and dark soil_

_Crushed to a pulp_

_Beneath all that is_

_She only finds her way up_

_In the mouth of Spring_

_She belongs to the Earth_

_Shall never rise again_

_For in this world she exits only_

_To Drown in flowers and dirt_

_She sinks deeper, closer to the Centre_

_Too-Close-I-Cannot-Breathe_

_Each time the people above_

_Dote and coo over the blooms_

_Carnations and Callas_

_Dahlias and Delphiniums_

_Which grow from her breathing corpse_

**Author's Note:**

> *noisily sniffing flowers*  
> "Ah, the smell of a fresh person Buried Alive!"


End file.
